poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan vs Twilight/Immolation Scene
This is how Ryan vs Twilight and Immolation Scene goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Revenge of the Sith. and Twilight continue their duel as the lava flows over a lavafall continued clashing against each other tried jabbing at Ryan, but he merely parried the attack [ [ [ then look at each other Ryan F-Freeman: I have failed you, Twilight. I have failed you. Twilight Sparkle: I should've know the Primes were plotting to take over. Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight, Nightmare Moon is evil! Twilight Sparkle: From my point of view, the Primes are evil. Ryan F-Freeman: Well then you are lost! then clash again Twilight Sparkle: This is the end for you, my enemy. lands on some higher ground Ryan F-Freeman: It's over, Twilight! I have the high ground. Twilight Sparkle: You underestimate my power. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't try it. jumps and Ryan blasts her and she lands on the ground. Twilight tries to get up but collapses and looks up at her former friend Ryan F-Freeman: You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the force and the worlds, not leave them in darkness! picks up Twilight's Keyblade Twilight Sparkle: I hate you! Ryan F-Freeman: You were my friend and a partner to me, Twilight! I loved you! then gets set on fire goes to find the ship and K-2SO and R5-D4 approach him K-2SO: Prime-Prince Ryan F-Freeman, there you are. Ryan F-Freeman: My friend. We must face reality. Twilight Sparkle is now gone to the darkness. K-2SO: We have Flash on board. Please, let's get off this dreadful planet. Ryan F-Freeman: What would I tell Optimus and Zeta about this? But, you are right. Let's go. K-2SO: More importantly, what are Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gonna say when they find out that Twilight has become evil. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Zeta will tell them, 2SO. K-2SO: Come on, R5. We're leaving. R5-D4: beeps K-2SO, and R5-D4 board the shuttle Ryan F-Freeman: 2SO? You think you can find some coordinates? K-2SO: How about Ry1n-K0. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. the keys in order "Ry1n-K0" Emmet: Ryan. I hope we can get Flash somewhere safe. I got to go back to my world to watch the show "Where are My pants?". K-2SO: Oh, what will Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash say when they find out that their best friend turned to the dark side? Ryan F-Freeman: They would be heartbroken. What does break Thomas' heart and crush his soul? I know. K-2SO: Break his heart? Ryan F-Freeman: a grape In half. Emmet: Crush his soul? Ryan F-Freeman: his hand Like a grape. K-2SO: And what will Shining Armor and Princess Cadance say when they find out? Ryan F-Freeman: I know. But, they would be devastated. [ [ burned from the fire, tries getting up looks up to see a shuttle approaching shuttle lands on a landing platform Evil Cody Fairbrother: Your Majesty, this way. Nightmare Moon: There she is. She's still alive. flips over on her back Nightmare Moon: Get a medical capsule immediately. Evil Matau T. Monkey: Yes, your highness. Right away. Cody Fairbrother and Evil Matau T. Monkey leave to get a medical capsule Moon looks at Twilight Dan Phantom: arrives I lost track of Nighlock. He and his team got away. Nightmare Moon: As disappointed as I am in you, you did well. both look at Twilight and Nightmare Moon walks over to her and kneels down and puts her hoof on her Category:Ryantransformer Category:Trevor7626